I’m going to steal you
by Clefchan
Summary: Fanfiction in French. Suite des évènements de red Eye. Si Lisa tente d'oublier et de  reconstruire une nouvelle vie loin de Miami, Jackson n'en a pas fini avec elle. Mais le chasseur ne peutil pas se retrouver proie à son tour? LisaJack
1. Chapter 1

_Voici la 1ère fanfiction en français sur Red Eye postée ici. Je suis à tel point déçue de ne point en trouver dans cette langue que je me suis lancée. J'ai vu le film il y a de cela un an environ. Le premier visionnage ne m'avait pas plus impressionnée que cela malgré le fait que je trouvais les complexités et personnalités des personnages principaux plutôt bien foutues et très bien jouées._

_J'ai depuis revu le film deux fois et ai trouvé sa réalisation et les choix des plans plus que judicieux et très bien pensés. Cillian Murphy, l'acteur principal a été doté à la naissance d'un regard hors du commun. Les réalisateurs le savaient et s'en sont servit. On peut dans ce film observer de long jeux d'acteurs portés essentiellement sur les regards et avec ça, presque pas besoin de paroles. L'actrice Rachel Mcadams m'a tout aussi impressionnée par sa beauté et son masque de fragilité révélant une force à tout épreuve._

_Voici donc ma suite personnelle des évènements ayant eu lieu lors du RedEye_

**I'm going to steal you.**

Prologue :

La douleur de sa chute dans l'escalier la paralysait, mais il venait vers elle, le poignard à la main. Elle réussi à se traîner lourdement jusqu'au tueur mort allongé par terre qui était venu pour en finir avec son père. Elle se saisit du revolver qu'il tenait encore et se retourna.

L'homme la fixa un instant avant de lancer un regard à la dérobée vers la porte éventrée par laquelle lui parvenait les sirènes assourdissantes du 911. Le temps de renoncer était il arrivé ?

-« On se reverra Lisa ! » Parvint-il à articuler en se tenant la gorge.  
-« Ne bouge pas ! » Murmura-t-elle tenant d'une main tremblotante le revolver pointé sur lui. Mais ses yeux révélaient une détermination mortelle.  
-« Il ne me croit pas capable de lui tirer dessus. Je vais le faire, je vais le faire ! Ne bouge pas, je ne te laisserais pas partir ! » Cria mentalement la jeune femme.

Mais il était là devant elle, la toisant de son regard d'acier. Il leva les sourcils et d'un pas vacillant amorça sa fuite vers la grande porte. Avant qu'il n'ai pu poser le pied, le revolver cracha et le jeune homme retint un gémissement de douleur, touché au flanc alors que son poignard heurtait le sol.

-« Elle a osé, elle l'a fait » Pensa le jeune homme, moins surpris qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il se redressa et avec une force surpassant la douleur, projeta sa jambe, faisant valser l'arme des mains de la jeune femme. Elle tenta de ramper à plat ventre pour lui échapper mais il se jeta sur elle avec toute sa hargne et sa haine lui agrippant les cheveux pour la relever. C'était sans compter le père de Lisa. Oh oui, il l'avait oublié celui-là. C'est au moment où il réalisait que la situation lui avait échappé et que tout était hors de contrôle, ce contrôle qu'il ne perdait jamais, qu'il sentit la chaleur et la douleur d'un nouveau coup de feu. Touché à la poitrine il s'effondra en arrière.

-« Lisa relève toi ma chérie. »

Lisa se releva et couru vers son père.  
Fini, c'était fini, il était là allongé sur le sol, suffocant et pourtant il tentait de se redresser.

-« Cet homme n'abandonne jamais » Songea-t-elle.  
Elle s'avança vers lui. Il la suivait du regard. Elle le soutint, haletante. C'est alors qu'il détourna les yeux en soupirant, haussant les sourcils. Il reconnaissait la défaite. La jeune femme expira de soulagement alors que la sirène des secours entourait la maison et que des agents courraient vers elle.

----------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to steal you**

1ère partie

1er chapitre :

-« Attendez ! »

Le jeune femme les bras chargés de sacs de shopping couru vers l'ascenseur.

-« Attendez, attendez ! » Cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois à l'attention des occupants. Un monsieur en costume cravate bloqua la fermeture des portes avec son pied.  
-« Merci Mr.Baker. »Souffla la jeune femme en gagnant tant bien que mal le fond de l'élévateur, évitant de cogner ses voisins avec ses emplettes.  
-« Mais de rien miss Reisert » Répondit poliment l'homme d'affaires.

L'ascenseur grinça et commença à s'élever. Lisa soupira et déposa ses sacs. Voilà quatre mois qu'elle avait emménagé ici à Seattle dans ce quartier du centre ville branché et fréquenté par un fort pourcentage de jeunes salary men et d'étudiants. Depuis l'arrestation de Jackson Rippner , elle avait décidé de fuir Miami, la ville où elle n'avait connu que malheurs et effrois. Son père quant à lui avait refusé de quitter la maison familiale, préférant reconstruire les dégâts occasionnés lors de leur agression.

_-« Papa… » Avait-elle tenté de le persuader.  
__-« Leese, chérie, ni personne ni rien ne me fera changer de maison. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'un tueur au service du gouvernement a enfoncé la façade que je devrais tout laisser en plan. Je suis trop vieux pour ça sweetie, tu le sais bien. »  
__Lisa avait soupiré, inquiète pour son père. Mais après tout, Rippner était sous les verrous et la famille Keef avait été sauvée, assurant sécurité et remerciement aux Reisert.  
__-« De plus, avait repris son père, comme promis je n'ai pas touché à ta chambre, tu pourra revenir de temps en temps. Tu sais qu'il est nécessaire de souffler. »  
__-« Oui papa, promis. On se voit toujours pour Thanksgiving ?  
__-« Compte sur moi chérie. Et ta mère ? »  
__-« … Je la verrais pour Noël papa. » avait répondu court la jeune femme, préférant éviter d'engager la conversation sur un sujet houleux.  
__-« Bien, à bientôt sweetie, fais attention à toi » avait raccroché son père._

La cloche de l'ascenseur retentit et la porte s'ouvrit sur le 32ème étage du gratte ciel où résidait Lisa. La jeune femme s'extirpa de l'ascenseur et fouilla son sac à main pour en sortir ses clefs. Elle pénétra dans un appartement spacieux aux tons froid et déposa ses courses sur le canapé moelleux qui trônait au centre du séjour, éclairé par les rayons chauds de fin d'été qui traversaient la baie vitrée donnant sur le large balcon. La jeune femme accrocha sa veste dans la penderie et se baissa pour retirer ses bottines en daim. De la main gauche elle appuya sur le bouton de lecture des messages de son téléphone.

-« Lisa, bonjour c'est maman. Comment vas-tu ma puce ? J'ai eu ton père au téléphone, des affaires à régler, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait te voir pour Tanksgiving, heureusement que je t'avais dit que je ne serais pas présente… »  
Lisa soupira. Les conflits qui opposaient ses parents l'épuisaient et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était se retrouver prise à partie.  
-« …de toute manière, on verra bien, continua la voix transformée par le répondeur. Appelle moi quand tu à le temps. Bonne journée Lisa. Et fais attention à toi. »

Une chose sur laquelle ses parents s'étaient tout du moins mis d'accord, était de s'inquiéter quotidiennement pour elle, suite à ce jour sombre, une journée de printemps, il y avait environ de cela trois ans. Le répondeur continuait de débiter les messages d'une voix légèrement métallique « Bonjour Leese, c'est Mark. J'ai essayé de te joindre sur ton portable mais ça sonnait occupé et pas moyen d'avoir le répondeur. Hervé veut te voir demain à 10h pour la réunion sur la rénovation du hall d'accueil, profites bien de ton après-midi, ah oui au fait…. »

La jeune femme déposa ses chaussures dans le placard et se dirigea vers le sofa dans lequel elle se laissa tomber. Le soleil orangé lui réchauffait le visage et un rayon caressa doucement la naissance de la cicatrice qui dépassait de son décolleté, au dessus de sa poitrine. D'un geste machinal elle effleura la peau marquée. Le répondeur passa au message suivant.

-« Allo Lisa ! Lisa c'est moi, Cynthia ! Tu ne m'as pas donné ton nouveau numéro de portable, j'ai eu celui là par ton père. Lisa, est-ce que tu as eu la nouvelle ? Peut-être n'est-ce pas passé aux infos nationales, mais ici à Miami nous avons eu le flash infos. »

Le ton affolé de son amie restée à Miami alerta Lisa. La jeune femme tourna la tête et fixa l'appareil.

-« Lisa, l'homme qui vous a agressé toi et ton père, son nom c'est bien Jackson Rippner non ? Son procès a eu lieu cette semaine après trois mois d'hospitalisation . Il a été déclaré coupable d' agression non prémédité ainsi qu'en état de défense légitime suite à sa blessure reçue dans l'avion. Figure toi qu'il a été relâché ! Les infos parlent d'une caution au montant plutôt flou et de liberté surveillée mais j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de t'avertir. Lisa ? Lisa quand tu as ce message, rappelle moi. Je m'inquiète !...Bip bip. » Le répondeur annonça la fin des messages.

La jeune femme relâcha l'accoudoir du canapé que ses doigts tenaient, crispés. Sa respiration se fit haletante. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Des bouffées de chaleur lui parcoururent le corps entier.

-« Respire doucement, détends-toi… » S'ordonna mentalement la jeune femme.  
-« Il a été relâché, sa mission est finie et il ne sait pas où tu habites. »

Lisa prit une nouvelle aspiration

-« Mais s'il a pu te suivre pendant plusieurs semaines afin de connaître tes habitudes, il est tout à fait capable de trouver où tu t'es enfuie ! Oh non, ne panique pas, ne panique pas, ça ne sert à rien, ça ne vas pas t'aider ! Respire et appelle la police. »

La jeune femme détendit ses muscles et tourna le visage en direction de la porte d'entrée blindée, insistant sur le mécanisme de sûreté à multiples verrous.

-« La police, à quoi bon ? On ne t'as pas menacée, ta vie n,'est pas en danger. Il arrive tous les jours que des criminels soient relâchés. »  
-« Papa ! » S'écria la jeune femme. S'il tenait à la retrouver, la première personne qu'il irait voir serait son père. Elle se précipita sur le téléphone.

---------------------------

Il s'avéra que son père avait appris la nouvelle mais avait préféré la taire, anticipant la réaction de sa fille.

-« Papa ! Comment as-tu pu ! Tu peux être en danger !  
- Leese, des prisonniers sont libérés de prison tous les ans et ne vont pas pour autant retrouver leur victime. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. » Lisa comprit qu'il faisait allusion à sa première agression.  
-« Il sait qu'il est surveillé », continua son père. » Et il ne doit pas être prêt d'oublier la dernière fois qu'il a eu affaire à nous. Hein, sweetie, je t'en prie. Essaye d'oublier, je sais bien que ce que je dis peut te paraître hérésie, mais Lisa, tu es dans une nouvelle ville, tu as un nouveau job, tu peux avoir un nouveau départ, tu es jeune, tu es belle et intelligente. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et puis tu sais bien, j'ai ce bon vieux Herbert qui bosse au centre de police du quartier. Il m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé des rondes quotidiennes autour du pâté de maison depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle.  
-Papa…  
-Je vais raccrocher maintenant Lisa, j'ai un appel en attente, sûrement Miles pour mon prochain script.  
-Bonne nuit Papa » répondit faiblement la jeune femme.

--------------------------- 

L'obscurité achevait d'engloutir les murs cireux du long couloir de la maison.Il se tenait debout devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, la toisant de son regard glacial et sans fond, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. 

-« Lisa, oh Lisa, je t'avais dit qu'on se reparlerait »

La jeune femme, rampa de toute la force qu'il lui restait vers le revolver abandonné à terre. En un éclair il était sur elle, lui tirant les cheveux, la forçant à relever la tête, exposant son cou à la lame froide qui jouait sur sa peau.

-« Je viens finir mon travail, Lisa » murmura-t-il à son oreille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou, un souffle glacial, tendit que la lame effectuait de gracieux allers et retours, comme une caresse entre sa jugulaire et la cicatrice nichée au dessus de sa poitrine. Sa vision se brouilla et un instant plus tard elle se retrouvait plaquée contre sa voiture, dans un parking qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle pivota la tête vers son assaillant et y croisa son regard bleu océan vide de toute expression. Mis à part peut être celle de la mort.

-« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Lisa se redressa sur son lit dans un cri de terreur et éclata en sanglots. Des frissons lui parcourant l'échine. Elle faisait ce cauchemar depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. La jeune femme porta les mains à sa tête et tenta d'étouffer ses larmes. Tout avait ressurgit à présent, mais ses cauchemars ne faisaient pas la différence et lui faisait revivre à chaque fois les deux agressions dont elle avait été victime, unies en une seule.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to steal you**

3ème chapitre :

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés à présent et comme son père l'avait prédit, rien n'avait changé. Lisa avait continué d'aller au travail, de voir ses nouveaux amis et aucun incident ne s'était produit. Elle commençait elle-même à oublier ses cauchemars qui se raréfiaient. En cette fin d'après midi d'automne, la jeune femme sortait de son cours de tai-chi et self défense, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Accompagnée par son amie Lucy, une grande blonde aux longues jambes et distinguée arborant une parure de bijoux dorés, elle traversa le carrefour en papotant.

-« Je te le dit, Lisa ! S'exclama Lucy. Tu devrais te lancer. Tu as vu les regards qu'il te lance tout au long du cours ?! Bon sang, un mec aussi charmant, et tu pourrais avoir tes propres cours de self défense à domicile !

- Lucy je t'ai déjà dit… Je… Je ne me sens pas prête…

- Je sais…, tu sors d'une rupture difficile avec un petit ami possessif mais tout de même parfois je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas d'autre chose ! »

Lisa déglutit difficilement à la remarque de son amie. Etait-il possible que ses mensonges soient aussi faciles à lire ?

-« Excuse-moi Lisa, je ne voulais pas. » Se reprit Lucy, voyant le visage sombre de son amie.

-« Bref, Lisa tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour demain ? Je veux dire, préparer une dinde grosse comme une camionnette, ça ne doit pas être aisé.

- Ca ira Lucy, je t'ai déjà dit. Mark passera m'aider pour les courses en début de matinée et mon père devrait arriver en début d'après-midi. Je préfère que tu passes ta journée avec ton petit ami en amoureux et vous nous rejoindrez le soir, ok ?

- Bien…Si tu es sûre. Sourit Lucy. Tu verras, je suis sûre que tu apprécieras John. Il est si…charmant, bien élevé, je ne sais pas….Il a ce quelque chose qui me fait me sentir toute chose en sa présence. J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour toi avec notre cher prof de tai-chi. »

Lisa sourit et secoua ses beaux cheveux châtains.

-« On se voit demain ! Passe une bonne soirée avec Monsieur charmant » Accompagna-t-elle d'un signe de la main alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parking.

-« Compte la dessus ! » Lui cria Lucy, ajoutant un clin d'œil malicieux.

-----------------------------

L'homme reposa son café. Du regard il suivit les deux jeunes femmes traversant le carrefour, face au café qui l'abritait. Quand elles eurent disparu de son champ de vision, il se leva. Se raclant la gorge, il se frotta machinalement le cou avant de réajuster le col de sa chemise. Il enfila son manteau avant de saisir le paquet frappé du sceau Harrods qui reposait sur la chaise voisine. Calmement l'homme ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et inspira longuement l'air froid qui recouvrait la ville. Puis, consultant sa montre il se dirigea rapidement vers la station de métro qui débouchait au coin de la rue et s'engouffra dans les tunnels sombres que renfermait la ville.

Lucy avait regagné son riche et spacieux appartement du centre ville. Elle déposa ses clefs sur le bar de la cuisine aménagée et releva ses longs cheveux en chignons.

-« J'adore quand tu les coiffes comme ça. » Lui parvint une voix suave dans son dos.

Lucy sourit mais ne se retourna pas.

-« Oh tu es déjà là. Je ne pensais pas te voir avant une petite heure.

- Je suis rentré du boulot plus tôt que prévu. »

Lucy soupira en sentant les mains de son interlocuteur remonter le long de ses hanches. Un frisson lui parcourut le bas du ventre quand elle devina les lèvres du jeune homme dans son cou.

-« Je t'ai acheté un cadeau » Reprit celui-ci.

Lentement il fit passer un petit paquet par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se fendit d'un sourire comblé en voyant la marque orner le présent et se retourna.

-« Mon dieu ! Un Roja Dove ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant le précieux flacon noir cristal. Frémissante elle lu l'inscription ornant le flacon : « ombre rose ».

-« Oh mon dieu John, mais ! Comment as-tu peux te procurer ce parfum ! Je… Il… Il doit au moins valoir 400 euro !!.

- Je l'ai fait venir d'Angleterre spécialement pour toi. Pour une si belle femme, un parfum n'a pas de prix. » Murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur.

-« Oh c'est trop ! »

La jeune femme passa les bras autour du coup du jeune homme qui l'attira à lui. Elle se trouvait légèrement plus grande que lui mais cela ne semblait nullement le gêner. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, humant le parfum de ses cheveux bruns.

-« Merci ! Merci ! J'ai tellement de chance !

-« Lucy, continua John, ne devrions nous pas acheter un présent pour ton amie demain ?

- Bien sûr mon amour », répondit la jeune femme les yeux toujours fermées.

- «Ne penses tu pas qu'il est trop tôt pour nous présenter ? Je veux dire, un repas de Thanksgiving, c'est quelque chose que l'on célèbre en famille ou avec ses meilleurs amis.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va t'adorer et que vous vous entendrez parfaitement. » Lui murmura la jeune femme

-« Bien » répondit le jeune homme en caressant d'une main les cheveux lisses de sa compagne, le regard fixé sur le mur de la cuisine.

----------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to steal you**

4ème chapitre :

La matinée suivante n'avait pas été de tout repos. Mark était passé prendre Lisa à dix heures tapantes et les deux collègues avaient arpentés les rayons de l'un des énormes shoppings center établis le long du périphérique de la ville. Le jeune homme, dans la trentaine, arborait un sourire éclatant sans nuls doutes d'origine californienne ainsi qu'une tignasse blonde ébouriffée due aux multiples expositions aux bains ensoleillées des plages de Key West. Les deux jeunes gens partageaient le même bureau à la gestion de l'hôtel Sun Lux où avait été transférée Lisa sept mois auparavant. Ouvert et d'un naturel blagueur, Mark avait tout de suite mis Lisa à l'aise et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Les deux compagnons franchirent la porte de la cuisine et Lisa posa ses sachets sur la table de la cuisine en rigolant. Elle se frappa les mains pour les réchauffer alors que mark se frottait le nez qu'il avait gelé.

Les deux amis déballèrent les différentes emplettes et se répartirent les tâches. Alors que Lisa s'attelait à sortir l'immense dinde de son sachet conservateur, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. La jeune fille reposa son fardeau et se précipita sur le combiné.

-« Allo ? …Ho Papa c'est toi !... Comment ? Ah ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais ça arrive à chaque fois !... Et à quelle heure est prévu le prochain vol ?... Mais, ça va te faire arriver demain matin !...Je sais que ça n'est pas ta faute…… Mais papa, qui va manger la dinde ?... Oui je sais, oui….Très bien……à demain papa…. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

La jeune fille soupira et reposa l'appareil. Mark redressa un sourcil interrogateur, la bouche pleine de chips.

-« C'était mon père… Son vol a été annulé pour cause d'intempéries…. Je vais commencer à croire qu'une malédiction plane au dessus de ma famille.

-Hun, et donc il arrivera demain matin, c'est ça ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-« Cool, ça nous fera plus de bouffe ! » Lâcha le jeune homme, un grand sourire bordé de chips. Lisa lui arracha le sachet des mains en souriant.

-« Tais toi et viens m'aider, et arrête de te goinfrer de chips, c'est mauvais pour ta ligne !

-« Voyons Lisa, tu sais bien que je suis parfait, je peux manger tout ce que je veux…Aoutch » Le jeune homme s'inclina pour éviter le deuxième coup de torchon qui le visait.

----------------------------

La journée s'était annoncée froide et ensoleillée. A présent la lumière du jour s'était évanouie et un doux fumet s'échappait de la cuisine. Lisa ouvrit la porte à Tony qui venait de s'annoncer alors que Mark, vêtu de gants de cuisinier faisait des allers retours entre le salon et les fourneaux. Elle avait rencontré Tony avec Mark lors d'une soirée des entreprises. Simple et élégant le jeune homme était depuis resté en contact avec eux. Du haut de ses 26 ans, le garçon était le cadet du groupe d'ami mais sa maturité et son intelligence n'avait rien à envier à ses camarades. Il était d'ailleurs passé en quelques mois de simple gestionnaire à directeur du siège social de sa société. Le jeune homme ôta son écharpe et secoua ses cheveux noirs ébène. Mark vint serrer le gant à son ami avant de reprendre le chemin de la cuisine.

-« Tiens, j'ai apporté ça.

- Merci Tony » Répondit la jeune fille en saisissant les trois bouteilles de vin français qu'avait amené son ami.

-« Tiens, installe toi dans le salon, Lucy et son ami ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Ah et, il faudra manger pour deux ce soir, mon père ne viendra finalement pas. »

Le jeune homme s'installa sur le sofa tandis que Mark déposait les petits fours sur la table basse du salon. Lisa sourit et regarda les deux garçons échanger quelques blagues. Elle se sentait détendue et étrangement bien, cette soirée s'annonçait agréable. La jeune femme s'étirait quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit une fois de plus. Elle se dirigea d'un pas léger et ouvrit à son amie. Lucy écarta les bras et étreignit joyeusement la jeune femme.

-« Lisa ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh et voici John. » Continua la blonde sans attendre de réponse.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser place à la silhouette qui se tenait poliment en retrait derrière elle.

-« Bonjour Lisa. » Fit l'homme d'une voix douce en avançant dans la lumière.

Ses deux yeux d'un bleu transcendant se posèrent sur elle. Il lui tendit la main. Lisa recula d'un pas horrifié tandis que son sang se mettait à bouillonner. Feignant de ne rien remarquer, le jeune homme retira sa main et s'inclina légèrement.

-« John Reaves » Se présenta-t-il.

-« Est-ce que ça va Lisa ? » Interrogea Lucy.

Lisa parcourut d'un regard épouvanté son amie puis l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-lui passa naturellement un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. Souriant avec insistance il désigna Lucy d'un petit mouvement de tête accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil, alors que son index mimait un geste évocateur près de son cou. Lisa compris avec effroi ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Elle se reprit instantanément, faisant de son visage un masque d'émotions mensongères. Oh elle pouvait lui dire merci à Jackson pour cela. C'est lui qui lui avait appris à se montrer plus forte.

-« Bien, ne restez pas dans le couloir, entrez. » Toussota la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme se retourna sur elle tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans le hall d'entrée et lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil. Les trois jeunes gens gagnèrent le salon et Lucy fit les présentations.

-« Un appartement bien décoré mais cependant aux couleurs froides. On peut noter l'ordre et la précision dans l'agencement des meubles. Je dirais que sa propriétaire est une solitaire et qu'elle possède une forte personnalité. Cependant cette propreté et cet ordre presque maladif dénote un coté maniaque de la personne ou peut-être un problème plus profondément ancré…Oh pardon je recommence. »Sourit faussement John

-« ahhh John… Excusez le, il faut toujours qu'il fasse ce que sa profession lui a appris » Balbutia Lucy

-« Je suis psychologue, répondit John aux interrogations muettes de Mark et Tony. Je suis désolée Lisa, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, veuillez m'en pardonner… » Reprit le jeune homme avec un sourire en direction de Lisa.

N'importe qui de l'extérieur aurait cru voir un individu s'excusant platement avec de bonnes intentions mais elle savait que ce sourire n'était qu'une façade, que derrière ce masque charmeur se cachait un grand froid.

« John a suggéré de t'apporter ça. Il a été spécialement fait pour toi. » Chantonna fièrement Lucy.

Elle tendit un petit paquet à son amie. Lisa ouvrit le présent à reculons. John Reaves souriait à pleines dents en la regardant ouvrir fébrilement le petit paquet qui contenait un joli portefeuille féminin en cuir, frappé des initiales L.R. Lisa sentit une boule se former dans le creux de sa gorge tandis que l'image du portefeuille de son père ressurgissait dans son esprit. Elle redressa la tête et articula un faible merci d'une voix fragile.

-« Avec tes initiales, comme c'est mignon. » S'exclama Lucy en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon.

Chacun souriait ne se doutant pas un instant qu'ils venaient d'accueillir le loup dans leur antre. Lisa s'appuya contre le mur juxtaposé à la cuisine. Ses mains cherchant une quelconque prise le long du mur cimenté. Elle déglutit avec peine et se redressa, lançant un regard désespéré vers la porte de la cuisine comme ci celle-ci pouvait offrir un refuge. C'est alors que Mark déboula avec le plateau de la dinde et tous les convives s'exclamèrent.

-« Allez, il est temps de passer à table ! »Affirma celui-ci.

Les jeunes gens s'attablèrent à la table rectangulaire. John se plaça en face de Lisa.

----------------------------

Le dîner avait suivit son cours. La dinde bien avancée gisait sur la table de la cuisine. Dans le salon les jeunes gens s'esclaffaient entre deux cuillères de crème glacée et un verre de vin tout en écoutant avec attention les récits que leur contait le docteur John Reaves à propos de ses patients. Lisa quant à elle tentait de sourire de façon convaincante mais son regard se dérobait constamment vers la porte de l'appartement.

-« Et vous Lisa ! S'interrompit subitement John. Racontez-nous un peu. Que faites vous à Seattle. Vous êtes la depuis sept mois si j'ai bien saisi ? Que faisiez-vous avant ? » Interrogea-t-il d'un ton innocent.

-« Oui Lisa vas-y raconte nous, tu restes toujours secrète sur ton passé » Approuva Tony.

-« Peut-être qu'avec un nouveau verre de vin pourrait t'aider. » Sourit Mark en lui tendant la bouteille.

-« Non merci Mark, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » Laissa échapper Lisa en souriant faiblement.

Elle sentait les yeux de Jackson peser sur elle, comme s'ils la transperçaient.

-« Je… J'ai été transférée ici suite à l'agression de mon père et moi à Miami » Fit la jeune fille en affrontant le regard du jeune homme.

-« Hoon, c'est vrai que tu m'as parlé de ça évasivement, peut-être qu'on devrait changer de sujet »Remarqua Lucy, soudain inquiète pour son amie. Les autres acquiescèrent.

-« Non, ça va, je vais bien », reprit Lisa. Maintenant son regard avait changé et elle soutenait celui de Jackson.

-« L'homme….je veux dire le psychopathe qui a fait cela à été relâché. Depuis, la police surveille constamment mon immeuble. Au moindre problème ils accourront, je n'ai rien à craindre. »

Lisa releva le menton dans un geste de défit alors que Jackson élargissait son sourire. Ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.

-« Et vous n'avez pas de petit ami ? S'enquit le jeune homme aux yeux céruléens. La jeune femme détourna le regard. Sentant sa gêne, Lucy vola au secours de la jeune femme.

-« Elle se remet d'une rupture difficile »

-« Ah bon. » Fit Jackson en hochant la tête comme pour lui même.

-« En parlant de petit ami, sais-tu ce que ce charmeur de John m'a offert ? » Pétilla Lucy en regardant malicieusement son amie. « Un parfum Roja Dove, d'une grande rareté et d'une senteur sublime. N'est-il pas merveilleux ? »

Lisa releva les yeux et se frotta la bouche de sa serviette.

-« Excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain. »

La jeune femme se leva soudainement et se précipita hors du salon. Les jeunes gens se regardèrent.

-« Elle allait pourtant très bien tout à l'heure. » Remarqua Mark « Est-ce que la dinde était mauvaise ? »

Jackson se servit une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

----------------------------

Lisa ferma la porte de la salle de bain à double tour et s'effondra contre le lavabo. Ravalant ses larmes elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Ne rien laisser paraître, ne pas mettre Lucy en danger. Telles étaient ses principales préoccupations en l'instant présent. Elle saisit un coton et effaça les traces de mascara qui avaient coulées sous ses yeux. Se redressant péniblement elle appuya ses mains sur le lavabo et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle prit une grande respiration et déverrouilla la porte.

-« Comme une impression de déjà vu, non ? » Fit la silhouette postée derrière la porte. Sans avoir le temps d'émettre un seul son, La jeune femme se retrouva plaqué contre le mur perpendiculaire à la porte de la salle de bain, une main lui couvrant la bouche. L'homme venait de revérouiller derrière eux.

-« J'enlève ma main si tu promets de ne pas crier Lisa. Hein ? Lisa ? Tu es d'accord ? »

La jeune femme hocha positivement la tête.

-« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Interrogea-t-elle en se massant le cou.

- Ah Lisa, voyons, j'ai des amis hauts placés. Comment ai-je pu sortir si vite de prison, d'après toi ? Hun ? »

Il se tenait contre elle et l'empêchait de bouger, les deux mains contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête.

-« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Le jeune homme eu un sourire satisfait à la question.

-« Le travail, une nouvelle mission, rien à voir avec toi Lisa, tu peux respirer. Cependant, joli ton petit mensonge sur la police surveillant ton appartement.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu me traquer ? Persista la jeune femme imperturbable. Peut -être que la douleur que t'ont procurée les blessures que je t'ai infligées te manquait ? »Lança-t-elle avec une nouvelle assurance retrouvée dans la voix.

Jackson retira ses mains et réajusta sa chemise en souriant d'un air mauvais.

-« Lisa, toujours à se rebeller. L'histoire se répète inlassablement. »

La jeune femme esquissa un retrait vers l'entrée de la salle de bain mais vif comme l'éclair ses bras revirent la bloquer violement contre le mur alors que son visage s'approchait dangereusement. Elle sentait son souffle et ses yeux froids brûlants lui ôtèrent tout envie de jouer à ce jeu dangereux.

-« Je t'avais dit Lisa, qu'on se reparlerait. Que je reviendrais pour t'emporter.

- Alors c'est tout ? Il ne s'agit que d'une vendetta ? Monsieur Rippner n'a toujours pas digéré sa défaite et vient finir le boulot ?

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! » Cracha le jeune homme en la pressant plus fortement contre le mur, lui tenant le menton d'une main ferme. Son eau de parfum enivrante parvenait subrepticement aux narines de la jeune femme.

-« Je n'ai aucune intention de te faire quoique ce soit…. Je ne suis pas venue pour toi. Tu n'es que de la cerise sur le gâteau. ! Mais si tu parles, tu auras les conséquences sur ta conscience. »

Lisa le dévisagea, interloquée, elle ne comprenait pas. Jackson soupira.

-« Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

- Lucy ! Tu te sers de Lucy ! » S'écria la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête d'un mouvement indolent. Portant le doigt à ses lèvres il s'approcha d'elle.

- « Chuuuut. Ca sera notre secret. »

Sans mise en garde il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Dix secondes plus tard, il était hors de vue. Lisa l'entendit feindre le rire en compagnie de ses amis. La jeune femme se retourna contre le lavabo, haletante. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sorti dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea discrètement vers le 2ème combiné de téléphone qui reposait dans le hall d'entrée. Aucune tonalité. Elle se pencha pour découvrir que les fils avaient été sectionnés.

-« Et merde ! « Jura-t-elle en silence.

Elle contourna le mobilier et retourna à la cuisine où elle avait déposé son sac à main. Dans le salon ses amis s'esclaffaient bruyamment, légèrement éméchés sans doute. Nerveusement Lisa agrippa son sac pour le fouiller. Mais nulle trace de son portable. Où diable pouvait-il se trouver.

-« Est-ce cela que tu cherches avidement ? » Lui parvint une voix doucereuse.

Jackson Rippner se tenait appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte, jouant avec le petit cellulaire avec un sourire espiègle.

-« Enfoiré ! » Souffla Lisa

-« Voyons Lisa, pas de ça entre nous. »

Mark et Tony débarquèrent alors dans la cuisine. Jackson dissimula rapidement le téléphone dans sa poche.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? » Fit Mark d'un air suspicieux.

-« Oh pas grand-chose vous savez, répondit Jackson d'un ton décontracté et amusé. On discutait de mon second métier, complots gouvernementaux, tueur à gage, ce genre de choses, je la menaçais de ne pas révéler la vérité sous peine de représailles.

-« C'est ça ouais. » Fit Mark en haussant les sourcils. Lucy tu ferais bien de rentrer avec ton petit ami avant qu'il ne change de copine ! » S'exclama le californien en direction du salon.

-« C'est une excellente idée. Approuva Jackson. Je crois qu'il se fait tard et que nous devrions tous laisser notre hôtesse retrouver le calme de sa maison. »

-« Mais il reste tout à débarrasser. » S'indigna Mark.

- « Jac…John a raison. Bégaya Lisa. Vous devriez rentrer avant d'avoir trop forcé sur le vin. Je ferais le ménage moi-même, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Pressant ses amis à sortir elle avisa du coin de l'œil Jackson déposer un baiser dans le cou de Lucy.

-« Leese. Tu es sûre que ça va ? fit Tony d'une voix légèrement brumeuse.

- Ca va très bien Tony, et heureusement pour vous, vous êtes venus en métro. Aller, rentrez chez vous.

-c'est que j'ai comme l'impression d'être mis à la porte, remarqua Mark.

-Mais non tu te fais des idées » Lui sourit gentiment Lisa.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée invitant ses amis à sortir. Vêtus de leurs manteaux, les jeunes gens rejoignirent le couloir ou les attendaient l'ascenseur. Lucy embrassa son amie et sorti à son tour. Alors qu'il passait devant elle, Jackson se retourna, portant un doigt à ses lèvres qui dissimulaient un sourire complice.

La porte refermée, la jeune fille se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre le blindage. Le temps parût se figer et elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elle était restée ainsi quand elle reprit ses esprits.

Lucy… Il allait l'utiliser pour sa prochaine mission. Elle ne pouvait pas contacter la police sans la mettre en danger. De plus, la jeune femme blonde n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience de la situation. Lucy travaillait au consulat Chinois. Il voudrait sûrement se procurer une entrée. Peut-être Lisa devait elle laisser courir, tout simplement. Jackson achèverait son devoir et repartirait, comme il le lui avait promis si elle ne lui faisait pas d'histoire. Cependant quelqu'un allait sûrement mourir.

La jeune femme se recroquevilla et saisi sa tête entre ses mains. Que faire ?

Son regard se posa sur le portefeuille en cuir laissé sur le guéridon à côté du téléphone hors d'état. Il s'était mis délibérément en danger en venant ici. Il n'avait rien à gagner à se montrer à visage découvert. Elle savait qui il était. Il aurait très bien pu utiliser Lucy sans avoir à se faire reconnaître de Lisa. A moins qu'il n'ait justement choisi Lucy pour l'amitié qu'elles partageaient.

_-« Je n'ai aucune intention de te faire quoique ce soit…. Je ne suis pas venue pour toi. Tu n'es que de la cerise sur le gâteau. !_

La cerise sur le gâteau. Il s'agissait bien de cela. Remplir sa mission et s'accorder un bonus le temps d'une vengeance personnelle.

_-« Je t'avais dit Lisa, qu'on se reparlerait. Que je reviendrais pour t'emporter._

Pour l'emporter. Qu'entendait-il par là. La jeune femme se mis à trembler. Pour parfaire son sentiment de domination, le jeune homme l'avait délicatement embrassée sur la joue, comme s'il scellait un pacte avec elle, semblant dire : à partir de maintenant tu m'appartiens. Tu n'as aucun contrôle, tu es mon jouet.

Entre deux spasmes nerveux, elle essuya sa pommette du dos de la main. Elle se remémorait encore la pression sur ses poignets, le parfum étourdissant et les yeux d'un bleu surnaturels ancrés dans les siens.

-« Oublie moi Jackson ! Pourquoi le sort se complait-il à s'acharner sur moi ! Cria la jeune femme d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots. Oublie moi…. »

Elle se remit péniblement sur pied et ouvrit la porte. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et gagna la court intérieur du gratte ciel. Dehors, les sons de la ville en perpétuel mouvement lui parvenaient comme atténués par un voile de coton. Elle saisi ses clefs d'une main tremblante et se dirigea vers les garages. Parvenue à la hauteur de sa voiture, elle tenta d'insérer nerveusement les clefs dans la serrure. Alors que la portière s'ouvrait, une main se plaqua sur son visage et elle se sentit tirée en arrière. Une odeur nauséabonde d'éther lui emplit les narines et elle se sentit nauséeuse. Sa vue se brouilla et ses jambes fléchirent. Elle ne tomba pas à terre cependant, soutenu délicatement par son agresseur.

Elle discerna la voix de son assaillant lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-« Lisa, Lisa, Lisa… Je savais bien que tu ne serais pas restée cloîtrée dans ta chambre à pleurer. Non il faut toujours que tu agisses pour contrecarrer mes plans n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'arrivera pas cette fois, tu m'en vois désolé. »

Elle se sentit transportée, luttant contre l'endormissement de son esprit. Avant de sombrer dans le noir elle cru percevoir son agresseur penché sur elle, arrangeant délicatement ses cheveux ondulés d'une main.

-« Dors bien Lisa. » Murmura-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme n'entendait déjà plus et ne voyait qu'une seule couleur. Celle de l'obscurité.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to steal you**

5ème chapitre :

Des sons étouffés lui parvinrent au travers d'un épais brouillard. Elle déglutit difficilement sentant sa langue gonflée et sèche dans sa bouche.

-« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! »

La jeune femme devina que quelqu'un lui tapotait la joue, non, lui frappait la joue. La douleur sur ses pommettes se fit plus cuisante tandis qu'elle émergeait progressivement de sa léthargie. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Trois personnes étaient penchées sur elle. Le concierge de l'immeuble, Mme Tassino, sa charmante voisine ainsi que son père.

-« Papa ! » Articula-t-elle faiblement.

-« Dieu merci, tu vas bien » Soupira celui-ci, une main inquiète posée sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-« Votre père a tenté de vous joindre en vain sur vos téléphones. Vous deviez venir le chercher à l'aéroport ce matin. Face à votre absence et votre silence à ses appels il s'est inquiété et a joint le concierge de l'immeuble. » Expliqua Madame Tassino.

-« Pas étonnant que vous ne répondiez pas à vos appels. » Ajouta le concierge en désignant les fils éventrés du téléphone du salon. « Quoiqu'il en soit, suite à la discussion avec votre père, je suis monté ici et ai frappé à maintes reprises. Votre voiture étant restée au garage nous supposions que vous étiez toujours dans votre appartement. De plus madame Tassino aurait juré avoir vu un jeune homme vous raccompagner titubante jusqu'à votre domicile, tard dans la soirée. Comme vous ne répondiez pas, nous avons pris la liberté d'ouvrir, et nous vous avons trouvé ainsi à l'instant même où votre père arrivait. »

Mme Tassino hochait la tête en roulant de gros yeux. La jeune femme explora la pièce du regard. Elle se trouvait sur le sofa du salon et portait ses vêtements de la veille. La soirée précédente lui revint en mémoire. Jackson ! Il l'avait neutralisée alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le parking. L'avait-il ensuite reconduite à son appartement et allongée sur le canapé ?

-« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez Madame Tassino. On m'a attaquée et droguée dans le parking.

- Nous avons écarté la thèse du verre en trop après avoir vu l'état des vos téléphones. » La rassura le concierge.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux pour tenter d'éloigner le cuisant mal de tête qui commençait à faire surface.

-« Lucy ! » S'écria-t-elle subitement. « Papa, ton portable, peux tu me le passer ?

- Heu… bien sûre Leese. » Répondit le père surpris en passant le cellulaire à sa fille.

Lisa pianota nerveusement le numéro de son amie sous les regards intrigués de ses bienfaiteurs.

-« Allô ?» Décrocha une voix féminine.

-« Dieu soit loué ! Lucy !

- Lisa ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

- C'est moi, j'appelle du portable de mon père. Es tu seule ?

- Oui... Enfin je m'apprêtais à partir au boulot là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Questionna la jeune femme d'un ton inquiète.

-« Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Lucy. Assure-toi d'être bien seule, que John est absent et ensuite ferme la porte à double tour.

- Tu me fais peur Leese !

- Fais ce que je te dis ! « Fit la jeune femme d'un ton suppliant. Elle entendit son amie de déplacer au travers du combiné.

-« Voilà, c'est fait.

-Bien ! Tu es sûre que John n'est pas là ?

-Oui, il est parti très tôt dans la matinée sans que je m'en aperçoive. Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe enfin ??!

- Ecoute, John ne s'appelle pas John mais Jackson ! C'est l'homme qui nous a agressé mon père et moi à Miami. »

A cette dernière remarque, Joseph Reisert se redressa, étouffant une exclamation.

-« Je n'ai rien pu te dire hier soir, il avait menacé de te faire du mal si je parlais !

- Non… Non ! Enfin ! Ca n'est pas possible ! Tu dois te tromper Lisa ! S'horrifia Lucy

- Lucy, je te dis la vérité, je t'en prie, crois moi. Cet homme ne t'a approchée que dans le but de se servir de toi. Tu dois absolument essayer de te souvenir ce que tu as pu lui dire ou lui montrer concernant ton travail au consulat. »

La jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil resta sans voix. Lisa sentit l'énervement s'emparer d'elle. Après quelques instant de silence, elle cru percevoir des sanglots dans le combiné.

-« Lisa… Ma carte d'accès a disparue… Lisa ?

- Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir pu la ranger ailleurs ?

- Sûre… Elle était dans mon sac… Elle n'y est plus… Lisa, dis moi que ça n'est pas vrai ? »

La jeune femme pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

-« Lucy… Appelle immédiatement la sécurité du consulat pour leur déclarer le vol de ta carte. Recontacte-moi quand c'est fait. » Lisa raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna nerveusement vers son père.

-« Papa appelle la police et dit leur que Jackson nous retrouvé et qu'il a tenté de m'agresser à nouveau.

-Leese, où vas-tu ? Tu as mon portable ! »

Mais la jeune femme se précipitait déjà dans le couloir.

-« Lisa, n'en fait pas une affaire personnelle ! » Cria Joseph depuis le salon.

-« Trop tard …» Répondit la jeune femme alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur elle.

----------------------------

La circulation en centre ville était apparemment perturbée. La jeune femme martelait impatiemment le volant de son pick up qui se trouvait coincé entre deux files de voitures à l'arrêt. Elle ouvrit le portable de son père et composa un numéro. La tonalité indiquant que le téléphone sonnait résonna plusieurs fois à ses oreilles avant d'entendre le clic caractéristique indiquant que l'interlocuteur avait décroché.

-« Allô, papa Joseph ? « Railla la voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

-« Jackson, enfoiré ! » Grogna Lisa.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime sweetie. » répondit la voix suffisante de Jackson sans se démonter.

-« Qu'as-tu fait avec la carte d'accès de Lucy ?... Où es-tu, salaud !? Au consulat ???... Tu m'as volé mon portable !...Qu'as-tu fais ??!!! » Cria la jeune fille alors que seul le silence lui répondait.

Après une courte pause, le jeune homme répondit d'une voix chuchotante.

-« Trop tard Lisa pour cette fois. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. On se reverra…. »

Clic. Il avait raccroché.

Lisa écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur de son véhicule avec frénésie et doubla la voiture de devant par la droite, empiétant sur le trottoir. Le consulat ne se trouvant qu'a une petite dizaine de minute. Elle s'engageait dans le couloir de bus au carrefour suivant quant une clameur lui parvint. Quelques instants plus tard, un cortège de véhicules du 911 et des pompiers se frayait un passage parmi les voitures bouchonnées le long des artères du centre ville. Lisa grignota le trottoir afin de laisser passer les sirènes et sortit de son pick-up .

Les passants se regardaient et se consultaient alors que d'autres arrivaient en courant.

-« Il y a eu une bombe ! C'est un attentat ! A deux blocs d'ici » Cria un homme dans la quarantaine qui arrivait essoufflé.

Le sang de Lisa ne fit qu'un tour, elle s'élança en courant au travers de la foule de badauds.Arrivée à la hauteur du carrefour suivant elle s'autorisa un bref instant pour reprendre son souffle tandis que les sirènes des voitures de pompier s'affolaient. Elle reprit sa course et arriva à l'endroit décrit par l'homme précédemment. Une vingtaine de véhicules rouges et blancs entravaient la circulation au centre de la grande avenue. Des pompiers s'affairaient à dérouler les lances anti feux tandis que des hommes casqués s'élançaient dans le brasier. Lisa releva la tête. Le spectacle devant elle la laissa sans voix. Plusieurs voitures avaient été écrasées par ce qui semblait être feu le mur ouest du consulat. Une fumée noire s'échappait par delà les quelques fenêtres ayant échappé à la déflagration. Le consulat éventré vomissait un mur de flammes et de gens blessés criant et courant en tous sens. Lisa saisit machinalement le portable de son père et pianota le numéro de son cellulaire. Jackson décrocha à la 1ère sonnerie mais ne répondit rien.

-« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Interrogea Lisa d'une voix lassée.

-« Lisa… » Répondit la voix a l'autre bout. « Je perdrais mon temps à t'expliquer… J'ai fait mon job. Je n'ai à proprement parlé, ni pausé bombe ni tué quiconque. Je me suis contenté de faire passer des documents d'une personne à une autre. Je ne fais que ce pourquoi l'on me paye. »

Pourquoi tentait-il de se justifier se questionna intérieurement la jeune femme.

-« Je peux te dénoncer. » Menaça faiblement Lisa

-« Tu peux mais je m'en sortirais toujours. Il n'y a rien pour me relier à cet… qui a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un attentat déjà ?…Argua-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Lucy, cette pauvre Lucy, dont le dossier médical bien tenu secret stipule une dépression pouvant entraîner des troubles du comportement, a perdu son pass alors qu'elle faisait du shopping. La carte a été retrouvée dans une cabine d'essayage et sa dernière utilisation remonte à la présence de sa propriétaire elle-même au consulat. C'est embêtant n'est-ce pas ? Si son témoignage venait à se contredire et son état venait à être connu au grand jour…. John Reaves, quant à lui, assurait au même moment une conférence sur la psychologie auprès d'étudiants de 3eme cycle à l'université de Washington.» Répondit Jackson d'un ton indifférent.

-« Mais que fais tu de mon agression, et mes amis t'on vu ! Ils pourront témoigner que tu étais chez moi.

-« La seule chose que tes amis pourront prouver est effectivement qu'un homme du nom de John Reaves se trouvait chez toi hier et que tu l'a laissé entrer. C'est d'ailleurs assez bluffant à quel point cet homme peut me ressembler. Quant à moi-même, Jackson Rippner je me trouvais en Floride en charmante compagnie. Plusieurs employés de l'hôtel West Beach peuvent confirmer. »

Lisa raccrocha et laissa retomber le combiné, désabusée.

Tout semblait tourner autour d'elle. Elle s'adossa contre un mur et ferma les yeux isolant son esprit de la chaleur et des hurlements.


	6. Chapter 6

On approche de la fin de la 1ère partie. Dernier Chapitre concernant cette première moitié.

**I'm going to steal you**

6ème chapitre :

Lisa avait regagné son domicile. La police contactée par son père avait bien confirmé que Jackson Rippner n'avait pas bougé de Miami et qu'il avait passé la plus grosse partie de la semaine à se dorer au soleil des plages de la côte Est.

Sa demande de protection ayant été refusée, Joseph avait insisté pour rester un certain laps de temps aux côtés de sa fille et s'était installé dans la chambre d'amis. Partout aux informations régionales l'on parlait de l'attentat au consul chinois qui avait fait état de 8 morts 12 blessés. Parmi eux le consul Chinois Zengh Fang et le conseiller au affaires étrangères chinois. Aucune revendication n'avait été faite et les journaux spéculaient sur l'attribution du méfait. En relevant son courrier le lendemain de l'attentat, Lisa trouva son portable auquel était attachée une petite carte avec pour toute inscription : « Remonter le courant, c'est être la proie du caïman ; le redescendre, c'est être la proie du crocodile. »

La jeune fille avait grommelé et froissé la carte avant de la jeter dans une poubelle. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que Jackson souhaitait qu'elle comprenne. Elle était fatiguée de ses jeux du chat et de la souris.

Lucy avait été interrogée puis mise hors de cause dans l'affaire du consulat. Elle attendait maintenant les indemnités de son licenciement. Cinq jours plus tard, la jeune femme vint frapper à la porte de Lisa. Celle-ci ouvrit à son amie qui semblait-il avait passé beaucoup de son temps à pleurer.

-« Oh Lucy… » La jeune femme prit son amie dans ses bras

-« Je suis tellement stupide. Me faire avoir par tous ces beaux sourires et ces cadeaux de luxe. J'aurais dû me douter que tout ça n'était pas net. » Sanglota la grande blonde contre l'épaule de son amie. Lisa ne répondit rien et caressa lentement les longs cheveux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'écarta en reniflant et sorti un sachet de son sac à main.

-« J'ai trouvé ça dans mon armoire. Il est inscrit que c'est pour toi»

Lisa prit le paquet que lui tendait la jeune femme et l'ouvrit. Elle savait de qui il provenait et redoutait d'en voir le contenu. Elle en retira une longue écharpe de soie rouge repliée au centre de laquelle se trouvait un crayon orné d'une figure grossière en guise de capuchon. Lisa se hérissa et jeta violement les objets à terre. Il n'avait donc aucune intention de la laisser en paix ? Il comptait lui montrer à quel point il pouvait avoir le contrôle sur elle à tout instant ? Elle dévisagea le crayon à ses pieds et éclata soudainement de rire. Quel idiot. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Oh, elle n'avait plus peur à présent. Elle avait compris combien il ne pourrait jamais la faire plier Il essayait de l'effrayer, de la rendre encore plus vulnérable mais tout ce qu'il advenait, c'est qu'il ne faisait que la rendre plus forte encore et encore. Elle ramassa l'écharpe et se tournant vers Lucy, la juxtaposa à son visage

-« La couleur ne ma va pas si mal non ? »

Fin de la 1ère partie


	7. Chapter 7

Début de la 2ème partie

**I'm going to steal you**

1er chapitre :

Deux heures qu'il était assis dans cette pièce sombre où ces hommes s'agitaient comme des pantins. Aboyant et jacassant de ci et là. Il savait très bien que tout se remue ménage le concernait mais il s'ennuyait. Son esprit s'échappait bien qu'il tenta de l'en empêcher.

-« Mr Rippner ! M' écoutez-vous !?

- Monsieur le ministre, sauf votre respect, la situation m'a été exposé plus d'une fois et je pense que dix hommes ne sont pas nécessaires à l'exécution du programme.

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela Rippner ! » Tonna la voix d'un homme de très grande taille qui jusqu'alors se tenait en retrait. Le géant noir s'avança et frappa ses mains contre la table basse ou était assis Jackson.

-« On en a marre de tes frasques ! Depuis l'opération Keef, tu as l'air de ne plus rien gérer.Tu as failli faire foirer cette mission a cause d'une fille ! Tu sais ce que ça nous coûte de te couvrir !?

Rippner soutint le regard de son supérieur sans répondre.

-« J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit ta petite copine ou que tu veuilles simplement faire griller cette petite poulette. Ici on a que faire de gars comme toi qui perdent leur concentration pour un problème personnel !

-« Vous ai-je déjà déçu jusqu'ici commandant? Demanda Jackson. Je veux dire, avant l'opération Keef. Se reprit-il.

- Non et c'est bien pour ça qu'on te laisse encore ta chance. Tu es un de nos meilleurs agents Rippner. Mais failli cette fois encore, et tu le regretteras. » Fit l'homme d'un air mauvais.

Son nez bouge quand il parle, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Jackson.

-« Bien, et quand mes hommes doivent-ils être placés ? » Questionna le jeune homme en croisant les jambes de manière décontractée.

Le commandant plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il n'aimait pas les airs supérieurs de cet homme. Il le trouvait dangereux et incontrôlable. Mais il fallait bien admettre qu'il savait bosser, et ne pas remettre en question les directives de ses supérieurs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins. L'homme noir croisa les mains dans son dos et hocha la tête en direction du vieil homme aux cheveux blancs que Rippner avait appelé Mr le ministre.

-« Tu as déjà trois hommes infiltrés parmi les gardes du corps de Benhamam. Assurez vous de créer une voie non surveillée à l'heure de la diversion prévue... Tu pars demain, un chalet t'attend à côté de celui du ministre à la station de sport de Wistler , près de Vancouver.

- Cool ! Une station de ski luxueuse. » Plaisanta Jackson en décroisant les jambes. Il se leva de sa chaise et haussa les sourcils » Qu'a fait cet homme de si répréhensible au gouvernement des États-Unis ? Terroriste ? »

Le commandant le dévisagea sans réponse tandis que le vieil homme sortait de la pièce.

-« Fais ton job et ne pose pas de question. » Continua Jackson pour lui-même en empruntant le même chemin que le ministre.

Le commandant resté seul dans la salle sombre décroisa les bras. Décidément il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il y avait quelque chose de mépris et de dédaigneux dans ces yeux mais plus effrayant encore… Ce sentiment, comme si rien n'avait de valeur et que tout n'était un jeu.

Le conseiller au ministre de la défense apparut et lança un regard sous-entendu au géant.

-« S'il échoue à nouveau, assurez-vous qu'il ne soit pas un obstacle. »

--------------------------------

Cinq semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière altercation. Sans nouvelle de Jackson, Lisa fini par imaginer qu'une autre mission avait dû l'appeler. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par se remontrer, il le lui avait assuré au travers de ses petits présents. Elle était prête et se surprenait même à l'attendre. Développait-elle ce syndrome qu'ont les victimes envers leur bourreau ? Décidément non. Il s'agissait d'autre chose. Elle le haïssait et était disposée a lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait lui tenir tête, qu'à présent elle n'était plus le jouet de personne et que plus jamais cela ne se reproduirait. Elle le lui avait promis ce jour dans l'avion ou elle l'avait poignardé à la gorge et elle allait s'y tenir. Celui qui avait détruit sa vie était l'auteur de sa cicatrice, Jackson lui, n'avait fait que raviver la flamme du combat qui sommeillait en elle. Elle s'en sentait presque redevable.  
Son père avait regagné sa jolie maison Californienne et les fêtes de noël s'étaient déroulées sans incident en compagnie de sa mère. Le mois de janvier s'annonçait glacial et la neige ne cessait de tomber. La jeune femme vêtue d'un manteau cintré en laine blanche ainsi que de gants et de bottes en daim noir élégants agrippa son sac d'un geste enjoué. L'hôtel avait désengorgé une fois les fêtes de fin d'année passées et à présent le calme était revenu dans les bureaux. Lisa se voyait libre de boire un café en lisant un bon bouquin quand les coups de téléphones et le travail se faisaient rare. Elle ajusta son écharpe et sortit non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir du hall d'entrée.

-« Bonjour Mr Chapman.» Lança-t-elle au concierge qui vidait les poubelles dans la cour de l'immeuble. Elle atteignit le parking ou était garé son pick-up et sortit ses clefs. Elle se figea. Il était là. Elle pouvait le percevoir. Il était là.

Feignant de ne rien remarquer, Lisa ouvrit la porte de son véhicule et sans mise en garde se baissa. Au sol elle se retourna et envoya un violent coup de jambes dans les tibias de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.

Il retint un hurlement. Ne perdant pas un instant Lisa se redressa et assena un coup de portière à l'homme qui s'était incliné pour porter la main à ses jambes. Jackson râla et se redressa, esquivant le coup de sac à main qui lui arrivait en plein visage et qu'il bloqua de ses mains. Il tira brusquement sur le sac et sa propriétaire se retrouva projetée en avant. Anticipant son prochain mouvement, le jeune homme passa son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et serra. Lisa se mit à suffoquer en brassant l'air et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise en piétinant le sol à coup de talons.

-« Tu as pris du grade, Lisa » chuchota Jackson en grimaçant pour ne pas lâcher prise. « Mais physiquement c'est pas encore ça hein ? »

-« Pourquoi les méchants parlent-ils toujours autant avant de commettre un crime » Ironisa Lisa, tentant désespérément de retrouver son souffle. Elle tourna la tête avec un sourire arrogant. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'écharpe. Décontenancé, son visage se figea un faible instant en une expression d'étonnement intense. Il se reprit vite et recomposa son masque de supériorité. Resserrant sa prise il souffla à l'oreille de Lisa.

-« Tu m'épates Lisa, maintenant tu joues la provocation.

- Si ça fonctionne ! » Grinça celle-ci et d'un mouvement brusque envoya son talon dans l'entrejambe de son assaillant. Le jeune homme retira son bras et se courba en deux en gémissant.

-« Mademoiselle Reisert ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'éleva la voix du concierge dans l'escalier menant au parking.

Lisa se releva et hurla

-« Venez m'aider ! »

Elle pivota de nouveau vers Jackson mais celui-ci avait disparu.

-« Et merde ! »

Elle frappa le sol d'un pied rageur, alors que le concierge arrivait en courant.

-« Que se passe-t-il Mademoiselle Reisert ?

- Mr Chapman… « Entama Lisa, mais son regard fut attiré par une petite sacoche noire qui dépassait derrière la roue avant de son pick-up. « Juste un rat, je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, c'était juste un gros rat, j'ai paniqué. » Elle se pencha et se saisit de l'objet rapidement.

-« Des rats… Sales bêtes… J'ai beau mettre toute sorte de produits, ils finissent toujours par revenir. » Bougonna le vieil homme. » Dans quelle direction l'avez-vous vu partir ? »

-« Hein ?…Ho… de ce côté.» mentit la jeune femme en désignant un recoin du garage derrière eux.

Le concierge secoua la tête et s'éclipsa en quête du rongeur invisible. Lisa ôta le capuchon de la sacoche et en extirpa un élégant Blackberry chromé. La jeune femme alluma l'appareil et fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à rentrer de mot de passe pour démarrer la session. Elle lança le 1er logiciel qui lui tombait sous la main et entra dans le système de messagerie. L'appareil appartenait bien à Jackson et la liste de messages qui lui était destinés contenait des listes de noms et des dates. Elle cliqua sur la date la plus proche à venir courant mois de janvier qui s'intitulait : « Wistler 01AA-88 Benhamam » Plusieurs fichiers joints lui furent proposés. Elle décida de les ouvrir un part un et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir des plans et des itinéraires s'afficher devant ses yeux.

-« Le vrai kit de poche de l'assassin » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Fourrant le PDA dans sa poche, la jeune femme grimpa à bord de son pick-up et démarra en trombe.

Jackson s'arrêta essoufflé. Il avait couru pour sortir du garage sans être vu. Finalement, il se demandait pourquoi il était venu. Il devait partir dans la matinée pour Vancouver mais son obsession pour la jeune femme lui avait fait faire un détour.

-« La garce ! » Il fulminait et envoya un coup de pied rageur dans un réverbère. Il avait voulu l'avoir par surprise mais c'est elle qui l'avait eu sans prévenir. Elle lui avait mis une raclée et son entrejambe continuait de l'élancer. Elle portait l'écharpe de soie. Ce même tissu qu'il avait revêtu lui aussi afin de cacher le trou sanglant à la base de son cou. Il se mit à rire en se massant la gorge tandis que des passants le dévisageaient curieusement. Il épousseta son costume et son rire se figea. Il passa la main dans la poche intérieure de son veston et son regard se fit creux. Il se précipita à nouveau dans le parking d'où il venait de surgir. Arrivé à la hauteur des voitures, il nota que celle de Lisa n'était plus là. Il dérapa sur l'asphalte et stoppa à l'endroit où les deux adversaires avaient combattus. Rien. C'est alors qu'il avisa le petit capuchon noir abandonné sur le sol légèrement sur sa gauche.Il s'accroupi et s'empara de l'objet. Relevant ses yeux bleus devenu glace il souffla :

« Lisa ! »

----------------------------

La jeune fille pianotait énergiquement sur son clavier. Sa recherche sur Benhamam l'avait conduite sur des articles de marchands d'armes. Non que Benhamam soit un vendeur loin de là, au contraire, il oeuvrait pour dénoncer le gouvernement des Etats-Unis dans ce domaine. Elle avait comparé les plans et les itinéraires sur les différents sites web concernant la Colombie Britannique et en avait déduit que quelque soit la mission qu'avait reçu Jackson, elle concernait Benhamam et aurait lieu dans la station de sport d'Hiver de Wistler dans deux jours. La jeune femme fixa son écran et soupira. Que faire ? Aller à la police ? Pourquoi faire ? Ceux qui organisaient tous ces complots dirigeaient la police. La presse ! Oui la presse en ferait ses choux gras : le gouvernement autorisant l'assassinat d'un partisan pour la paix. Elle remit l'appareil électronique dans sa poche et éteignit son écran.

-« Je reviens dans 20 min Mark, tu peux me couvrir ?

-Mm ?…ok» Répondit le jeune homme qui mâchonnait nonchalamment son crayon en feuilletant une revue cinéma.

La jeune fille endossa son manteau, agrippa son sac à main et bondit vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Elle s'installa au volant de son pick-up et tourna la clef. Le moteur se mit à gronder quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge sur la banquette arrière. Elle pivota instantanément, prise d'un frisson d'effroi et eu le temps de discerner deux points bleus avant de sentir une sombre douleur à la tête et de perdre connaissance.


End file.
